


Snow-White

by lavvyan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When the prince came to the coffin made of glass, seven Ancients stepped into his way: this one was not meant for him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-White

When the prince came to the coffin made of glass, seven Ancients stepped into his way: this one was not meant for him. The prince, however, would not have this, and with words so sharp they made the glass seem soft, he cut the Ancients down until they could stand no more, and quietly left their mortal form to drift among the peaceful stars.

The prince then stepped closer to the coffin, and through the glass he peered inside, his breath a silent sigh of awe when through the gentle shimmer of stasis his gaze fell upon the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Deathly pale skin and dark, unruly hair; lips that looked so soft that he ached to touch them. And with a quick tap of his fingers against a hidden panel, the prince opened the coffin and reached inside.

There was no rise and fall of that pale, naked chest; no breath spilled from those cool and silent lips as they yielded under the princes' caress. No heartbeat skipped as touches grew bolder, and no quiet gasp broke the stillness as a shaking hand brushed over the sleeper's quiescent manhood.

The prince was enchanted by this lifeless beauty, so he reached inside the coffin, never minding his love's too-cold skin, and lifted that limp body to cradle it against his chest, peppering gentle kisses across the sleeper's closed eyes.

The story might have ended here, with the prince taking his love away to worship his forever unchanging beauty until one final death do them part, but this prince was a brilliant one, and he knew the old stories well. So he pushed and pulled until that pale, cool body was resting against his chest, and then he put his arms around his love in what might have been a tender embrace, except he pulled again, _hard,_ and the still form in his arms obediently jerked.

It was no slice of apple that fell from those soft, soft lips, but in another story, it might well have been. And like it is with all good fairy tales, the removal of the spell was enough to render all harm undone.

The prince shook his head and sighed as the sleeper's eyes fluttered open and blinked in honest confusion as his gaze came to rest upon his silent saviour.

"Rodn-"

A gentle finger to still those lips, and the prince smiled.

Live the silence a little longer.


End file.
